


Is This the End?

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Series: The 100 Femslash February Challenge [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together in Mount Weather. Tree People, Sky Person, Mount Weather and a scouting mission gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This the End?

The scouting mission had failed. When Bellamy had radioed to say that he had got in and Clarke had sent the Mountain Man home with a message, she had got on her horse, followed by the Tee People and rode to the Tree Clan village. There she met Lexa and told her of Bellamy’s success. They had instantly came up with a plan to keep the Mountain Men’s attention on them. As they were doing that a horrible thought struck them.

Where was Lincoln and what if after the attack they could find their way out of the tunnels or where in there too long and caught? So they had planned a scouting mission with both Clarke and Lexa leading it with two other Tree People. Indra volunteered but Lexa told her to stay there in case they were attacked. They left to go to the caves at sunset, so that they would be harder to be seen by the Mountain Men on their approach.

As they were scouting through the tunnels they marked on the map the quickest way from the entrance of the caves to the entrance of the base. From a distance they saw the reapers in their little cave inside the tunnels and saw Lincoln with them. Clarke and Lexa both agreed to get him back after the attack on the base. As they got close to the base however, they were ambushed by Mountain Men and captured.

The next thing Clarke knew she was dragged to a decontamination room with Lexa but the male Tree People were separated from them, stripped, chained and covered her in a powder that burned her skin. All she could do was cover what she could. She didn’t really know where Lexa was but she was sure the same thing was happening to her. They sprayed her with water to wash off the powder, dirt and blood.

She was injected with a tracker in her forearm and they shot some round thing into the back of her throat. Next was an injection of blue liquid into her upper arm. Clarke was taken to another room where she was showered in a liquid that burned her skin. The whole process was extremely painful and she’s pretty sure she screamed at some point. Thankfully they wrapped bandages around her to cover her up and she was lead out into a hallway.

Lexa was led into it just after her and she was glad to see the other woman was alive. They were taken to a large room filled with caged Tree People, who seemed to all look their captured commander at once. Lexa hardened her features to show no weakness. The Mountain Men put them into cages next to each other, which Clarke was thankful for. At least they still had each other.

“We’ll get out of here” Clarke told Lexa, “Bellamy will get word that we’re gone and he or Maya will come to look for us”.

“We need to get our people out of here Clarke” Lexa replied, looking around at all her tortured people.

“We will. Once the plan takes motion we’ll free them all. My people and your people. I swear” Clarke promised her. “But since we’re here until then we might as well talk”

“Talk about what?” Lexa questioned.

“Anything…it’s better than just sitting here in fear” Clarke replied.

“I’m not scared” Lexa scoffed like the idea was ridiculous.

“Maybe you should be because you could die in here and I…People care for you” Clarke told her, slightly angry. Lexa didn’t say anything so Clarke continued. “I don’t care what they think of you, any of them, they’re in the same situation we are and they’re just as scared as us”.

“Why were you imprisoned on the Ark?” Lexa asked.

“My dad found out a flaw in the oxygen system…” Clarke told Lexa about the events that had caused her to be locked up and her dad floated.

“I’m sorry about your dad Clarke” Lexa said.

“How did you know you were the commander?” Clarke asked.

“I didn’t, I was told. At a certain age every child is tested to see if they will be the commander. When I was 8 years old, I was taken by my mom to the commander’s second and there they placed several items out in front of me. I wasn’t sure what was going on but they told me to choose which ones I wanted. I chose a dagger, a piece of red cloth, a war paint pattern and a Spaulder. When I had chosen those four things, the second declared I was the commander. Apparently those were the items I had chosen in every like since the first. Those items had sentimentality for the commander and I had chosen them. It wasn’t until years later that I regained my memories and knew why they’re important to me” Lexa answered.

“Wow. That’s amazing. I wish I knew if I had past lives” Clarke replied. “Why are they important to you?”

Lexa hesitated for a moment. “I…I can’t tell you that Clarke. Only three people are allowed to know. Me, my second so that they know who I am in my next life and my soulmate who already knows those reasons.” Lexa told her. “You said earlier that people care for me. Who were you talking about?”

Clarke blushed and looked away from Lexa. Lexa put her fingers through the small holes in the cage and placed them on Clarke’s fingers. “Please Clarke” she implored.

“I was talking about your people, Lincoln, Indra, everyone…but mostly I was talking…about me” Clarke admitted. She took a deep breath and looked back at Lexa. “I’ve fallen for you”.

“Right out of the sky” Lexa added, causing Clarke to chuckle softly. “I’ve fallen for you too”

“I thought love was weakness” Clarke teased.

Lexa shook her head with a small smile on her lips. “Love is strength. Love is courage and bravery and an unstoppable force; you’d be foolish to try. Soulmates reunited are unstoppable, especially us” Lexa told her.

“You remembered me?” Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded her head. “As soon as I first saw you” Lexa answered.

“So why make me work for peace? Why not just tell me?” Clarke questioned.

“Clarke you came from outer space, from a people who do not believe in reincarnation and if I had told you when we first met you would have thought I was crazy. I had to forge a peace between our people that would make them work together and help each other, a peace that would last. I also wanted you to get to know me for me and not as your soulmate” Lexa told her.

Just then two guards walked in and went to the cage next to Lexa. They were about to open it until Lexa repeatedly kicked the cage door. “This one’s lively” one of the guards remarked. They opened Lexa’s cage instead and tased her then drugged her to knock her out and pulled her out of the cage. They carried her over to the machines near the cages and put her ankles in leather cuffs.

Then they used the controls to suspend her from the ground and put several tubes into her. Clarke watched, shouting Lexa’s name over and over as she watched the woman she loved be taken from her. It wasn’t long before her blood went through the tubes and somewhere out of sight, which Clarke knew to be the medical bay. She had been there before.

Clarke started sobbing, watching Lexa dangle there from the chains as the guards left the room. She wasn’t sure how long Lexa could stay like that before she would die. Clarke had just found her soulmate, she didn’t want to lose her now. She didn’t know she could experience this much pain, it was like ten arrows had pierced her heart and gut and it was searing hot white pain. Clarke wanted to be sick.


End file.
